Falling Flower
by JuLieXxXx
Summary: I am a falling flower from heaven. Desperately wanting to be caught by my love. My future who is going to do something so terrible, no one will ever believe he did it for the greater good. He is going to die. And I can't save him. Or can I?


**It bassically follows the end of the Half Blood Prince. I will continue this, the next chapter will be up soon. This story won't be long just a few chapters and maybe only two.**

**Chapter 1 **

**_Away from me_**

When he opened the door and told us that Professor Flitwick wasn't well. I knew he was lying. I knew there was something wrong. I knew that something had happened. I saw it in his eyes. The way he looked. The way he talked. The way he acted. I had knew him too long. Too well. To know when something was terribly wrong. We, Luna and I run in the room to find Professor Flitwick laying there. Laying on the floor. I told Luna to take care of Professor Flitwick and went after _him_. I run through corridors when I saw him. I called his name. Just once. He stopped. He didn't turn. He didn't turn around to face me. I stopped running when I was maybe one foot away from him. He still didn't turn. I knew he couldn't face me. I knew that everything Harry had said was right. Maybe not everything, but probably most of it. Everything that had happened last year seemed to fall on their places. The vow, the necklace, the mead… everything. I knew that whatever it was what he was doing was going to destroy him. And he did it only for the greater good. He did it for Dumbledore not for Voldemort as Harry believed. And I knew that if he did what he was going to do if I couldn't stop him. No one was ever going to find _that_ out. No one would ever know that he was on our side. No one was ever going to believe me and absolutely not him. He was going to die. And I was _not_ going to let _that _happen. Even if I knew he loved a ghost. A ghost of his past.

'I think I know.' I heard myself saying. He still didn't turn. 'You can't.' I said softly. 'You can't go. You can't do it.' He still didn't turn. 'It's not worth it.' I knew he wasn't going to listen, but I had, _I had_ to _make_ him listen. 'I won't let you.' I whispered. 'I won't let you die. I won't. I can't.' He still didn't turn. Why couldn't he face me? Why couldn't he stop this? Why didn't he? 'I can't live without you. I will die without you. My life will mean _nothing_ without you.' I knew he heard everything I said he slowly moved and turned around. I looked him in the eye and saw tears. I saw fear. I saw sadness. I saw love. I had never ever seen so many emotions on his face at once. I had never ever seen him look this way. He looked helpless. He looked lost.

'It's over.' He said. 'I can't turn away anymore.' I looked at him. 'I am in this too deep. You can't pull me out of it. I have to do this. There is no other way.' I still looked at him. He was falling apart while saying this. I saw it in his eyes.

'There is always another way.' I said slowly smiling at him. 'You just have to know where to look for it.' He shook his head.

'You don't understand.' Again he shook his head. 'I can't walk away from it. It will help the war in the future.' I looked at him finally realizing I wouldn't be able to convince him. I couldn't convince him. He was right. And I didn't know what was hurting more.

'Promise me one thing.' He said suddenly.

'Everything.' Was all I could say. He slowly walked to me until he was just inches away. He cupped my cheek with his hand slowly and lovingly.

'Promise me you won't die. You won't give up. You will be careful. You won't cry for me.'

'That's more than just one thing you know.' I said smiling.

'Just promise and I think it will make this job easier.'

'I promise.' I said feeling awful. My world was shattering. I could hear it in the silence. The ground around me was falling and soon I would fall.

'Don't ever wait for me, okay? I'm not worth it.' He said looking with more love in his eyes I had ever seen.

'I love you.' I said. He then kissed me. It wasn't just a kiss. It was the most beautiful kiss I had ever had. I felt his lips on mine his hand in my hair. And then it was over. Way to soon. He looked at me for just one minute and slowly turned around. He walked away slowly but still too fast.

'I will wait for you. Always.' I said. He stopped, but never turned. I knew he had heard me. And maybe I had hoped he would turn around and come to me. To run away with me. So we could be together. Just like all those romantic films. Live a long and happily ever after. But that was no life that was written for me. He walked again, but this time faster. He walked to his fate. Leaving me while my world collapsed. He walked away. Out of my life. _Away from_ _me_.

**please review and let me know what you think. And if i should make it longer then two chapters XD**

**xxx**


End file.
